Binding of Fenrir
by HarleyQuinn Milton
Summary: Film and Mythology based with changes. Rated M for graphic violence and language in later chapters


Fenrir stood in the centre of the court hall in human form surrounded by the gods and citizens of Asgard; his heartbeat was quickening, sweat began to trickle down his back and his eyes began to sting with tears. He looked around the hall; eyes lay on him while they talked in a loud drone around him. His mind ran through everything he had done wrong, he regretted everything.

He looked up at the gods and goddesses sitting around the court hall; he came across a worried looking god with long black hair and a green uniform. He lifted his head only slightly before turning to speak to Thor.

_Mother! Please don't let them hurt me. Please!_

Fenrir continued to look at the green cloaked god who received a gentle squeeze on the shoulder from his brother. The god stood and moved to talk to Odin; whatever he had said Odin must have agreed to because he was now walking towards him.

_Mother? Mother please don't. Don't let them hurt me. Please stay with me! _

Fenrir tried to speak the words in his head; but the only thing that came out was a distressed whimper which seemed to reverberate around the hall.

Loki took a hand around the back of his son's head and moved it close to his neck. "Silence my darling son- hush now. They won't hurt you I'll never allow it." He whispered into his son's ear as he stroked his son's bare back.

"I love you." Whispered Fenrir as he felt Loki kiss his cheek and forehead before turning back to sit down.

Odin stood making the congregation of the court fall silent.

"We are here today to witness the confinement and punishment against Fenrir. Before we begin is there anything the accused would like to say?" spoke Odin clearly and firmly.

"I'm sorry." Said Fenrir, but only towards one person in the room.

The person in question looked saddened. All the years of raising him to be respectful and obedient were somewhat ruined…

Guards walked towards Fenrir and began wrapped chains and ropes around his wrists. He was pulled down hard, struggling against the ropes that bound him to the floor. People cheered and through tearful eyes Fenrir could see Loki standing quickly. Odin left with the majority of the gods while Tyr, Thor, Loki and Frigga stayed with the congregation.

It became apparent that the punishment would be from the god he had harmed the most.

Tyr walked forward quickly and Fenrir put his head down, breathing hard. Tyr pushed his head up as the majority cheered; he saw Tyr's smirk and gasped.

An unexpected sharp sting hit his face as Loki screamed at Tyr from his standing place.

Tyr hit his head again from the other side, not only once but three times; then followed by several stomach punches until Fenrir choked and coughed up blood. He kicked him before leaving him bruised and bleeding in a heap on the floor.

Fenrir felt his ears ring heavily, he felt someone touch his head and growled low, continuing to growl as pain seared through his body. He lifted his head quickly as the hand brushed over his cut cheek and barked wildly at the touch.

"Darling please stop- it's me- it's me. I'm so sorry- I'm so so sorry. I never knew- I was promised I-"

Fenrir snapped at his mother, tears pouring down his cheeks as he lunged at his outstretched arm.

"You should have stopped them! Why didn't you stop them! I hate you!"

Loki ignored his son's curses he reached out again; only to receive another snap which ended in a gasp of pain. Fenrir could taste blood in his mouth and suddenly realised it wasn't his own. He tried to shout out to him but he was taken away gently by Thor as Frigga told the congregation to leave, Fenrir watched as Thor took his mother away from him; a troubled look on his face. The guards fastened the chains and ropes to metal poles and stayed by the doors to the hall.

Fenrir felt Frigga wash his face but growled low and hard as he watched Loki leave; "be still child- I know it hurts. We're so sorry."

He saw his mother stand by the doors leading deeper into the palace and cried out for him, roaring for forgiveness and apologising immensely.

The growling settled as he saw that Loki was surrounded by healers who gave looks of disgust towards Fenrir. He hung his head again in shame; he had hurt his own mother- the person that had raised him and kept him safe, was now injured because of him.

Fenrir slowly morphed as Frigga ran water over his bleeding back. Pain erupted through his body making him whimper as he lay on his stomach, slowly becoming drowsy.


End file.
